This invention relates to a device for producing oscillatory motion. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to providing oscillatory motion to a fishing line in an automatic fishing jigger.
Fishing jiggers and related devices provide oscillatory motion to fishing lines. Conventionally, such motion is imparted by the fisherperson raising and lowering the tip of the rod to cause motion that attracts fish to the bait or lure on a fishing line. The motion of the bait or lure makes the bait or lure appear more life like and/or otherwise attracts the attention of fish. Manually providing this motion is problematic. First, manually moving the fishing line can become tiring. This is particularly true in ice fishing, the cold environmental conditions causing manual jigging to be more burdensome. Further, there are other problems with manually jigging a fishing line. For example, a fisherperson may wish to use multiple fishing lines at the same time to improve the likelihood of catching more fish. Jigging multiple lines at the same time then become impractical if not impossible for a single person.
Further, elderly people, physically disabled individuals, and small children have difficulties jigging fishing lines, especially for long periods of time.
Various attempts have been made to create automatic fishing jiggers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,411 to Ecker discloses an electrically operated fishing jigger. The Ecker device uses rotation of a cam to provide oscillatory movement to the fishing line. Other attempts have used different configurations of electric motors to create this motion. Such attempts include U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,900 to Nestor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,215 to Otremba; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,534 to Ford; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,656 to Knepp. In addition, other attempts have been made at automatic fishing jiggers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,596 to Heuke uses a wind driven method instead of an electrical system and U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,840 to Guith uses a foot pedal to provide movement.
A further problem with automatic fishing jiggers is that the effect of a strike by fish on the bait or lure is not taken into account. Once a fish bites, there is a need to set the hook. If the hook is set manually by a fisherperson, then the fisherperson must be able to access the fishing rod and set the hook. This can be problematic in some prior art attempts at fishing jiggers where the fishing rod is not easily accessible.
Despite these and other attempts at providing an automatic fishing jigger, problems remain.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for producing oscillatory motion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for producing oscillatory motion that is appropriate for jigging a fishing line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing device that provides for jigging as well as setting a hook.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing device that is versatile enough to be used for either ice fishing, be mounted on a boat, or other use.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description and claims.
The present invention is a device for producing oscillatory motion. In particular, the present invention provides for, but is not limited to, providing oscillatory motion to a fishing line.
The invention includes an electromagnetic device having a conductor operatively wound around a structure. A mass is disposed within the structure such that energizing the electromagnetic device moves the mass in a first direction. A rotatable member can be connected to the electromagnetic device such that the weight of the mass causes the rotatable member to rotate. A fishing rod holder is then operatively connected to the rotatable member such that the fishing rod holder and any attached fishing rod is also moved.
The electromagnetic device of the present invention and its mass can be configured in various ways to impart oscillatory motion.
In one embodiment of the present invention of automatic fishing jigger has a fishing rod holder. A moveable structure is operatively connected to the fishing rod holder and an electromagnet is operatively connected to the movable structure for imparting movement to the movable structure. The movable structure has at least a first jigging position and a second jigging position. The movable structure being such that the movable structure in the second jigging is above or upward of the movable structure when the fishing jigger is in the first jigging position. The automatic fishing jigger can be mounted on a base, the movable structure movably connected to the base. In addition, the automatic fishing jigger can include an arm operatively connected to the base. Further, the automatic fishing jigger can include an adjustable weight operatively connected to the arm. The automatic fishing jigger can include a latch operatively connected to the arm such that when a fish strikes, the latch is unlatched to set the hook.
The present invention also includes a jointed fishing rod that can be used with the fishing jigger.